A conventional bicycle meter assembly 50 as shown in FIG. 8 is fixed at the middle portion of a handle bar 80. The meter assembly 50 comprises an integrated circuit board therein, an LCD screen 52 and two control buttons 51 formed at the outer surface thereof. When the corresponding buttons 51 are depressed the LCD screen 52 will display data, such as the speed of the bicycle and the time. Since the meter assembly 50 is installed at the middle portion of the handle bar 40, a biker has to move a hand from a handle grip 81 to depress the corresponding buttons 51 in order to see the speed or time etc. This incurs inconvenience and danger to the biker because he has to lift one hand to depress the buttons and therefore has to control the bike with a remaining hand. It is requisite to separate the buttons 51 from the meter assembly 50, thus allowing the biker to depress the buttons without moving a hand from the handle grip 81.